Dragon Age High
by Death's General
Summary: Join the cast of dragon age as they survive high school and everything that comes with it from proms, fights parties and exams. Also I want to thanks Geek Remix for coming up with the idea and allowing me to use their hawke and inquisitor (On Hold)


**_Dragon Age High_**

_**I do not own anything to do with the Dragon age universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. ****I only own my Oc Marcus Cousland. I would like to thank Geek Remix for coming up for this idea during one of their episodes of dragon age **_**_inquisition._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The new guys<span>_**

"Wake up Marcus or you're going to be late for the first day of high school" The soft voice of my mom said as she gently poked me.

I let out a irritated groan and grumbled something about wanting more sleep as I rolled over while pulling my bed sheets over my head.

"Huff Alright then if you want to play this the hard way fine by me" My mom said as I could actually feel a sly smile form on her face as she left my bed room. I just let out a calm sigh and relax while I snuggle deeper into my cool bed.

The sound of loud barking and thudding coming up the stairs reached my ears before something heavy landed on top of me. I quickly threw the covers off me and stared face to face with my dog Bax a black and brown rottweiler who gave me a happy bark and quickly started to lick my face.

"Okay Bax I'm awake enough licking" I said as I rubbed Bax behind his ears which instantly made him stop and roll over allowing me to rub his stomach making one of his legs twitch in joy.

"Bax if you pick out a great outfit for me to wear today I'll give you some of my breakfast" I said as Bax simply gave me another happy bark before he leapt of my bed and raced into my closet. I swear it still amazes me that he actually understands what I say.

I glanced at my alarm clock to see that the time was seven thirty making my sigh as I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see myself which wasn't a pretty sight. I had grey fluff in my black dreads, sticky soda on parts of well built dark brown skin and bags underneath my eyes from staying up to finish the space effect trilogy.

I took off my dark blue boxers and hopped into the shower for a nice warm wash. After that was done and I finished drying myself off I brushed my teeth and grinned at the fact I now have a black well trimmed goatee instead of that pitiful porno stash I had back in junior school.

Feeling good about myself I walked back into my bed room and stared at back who was sitting at the end of my bed with the outfit he chosen for me which consist of a grey beanie, grey charcoal jeans, a dark blue jumper with the image of a white crown and two spears crossing over a light blue tear drop and to complete the outfit black and red trainers along with a pitch black hoodie.

"Good boy Bax your great sense of fashion never fails me" I said as I gave him a rub which made him let out a happy bark "Now go downstairs and wait for your reward"

Bax let out a happy bark as he raced down the stairs while I got dressed and quickly followed him down and entered the kitchen where my mom and dad are.

"Here's my little pup already for his first day of school" My dad said with a large smile as I sat down and drank the glass of orange juice mom left out "Are you excited"

"Yeah Fergus told me a lot about Dragon High how everyone their leaves with the best grades" I said as I purposely left out all the awesome parties and hot girls that he told me about in great detail.

"Good and don't forget pup your old man and grandfather also attended when we was your age and sort of made it a family tradition to join the warden football team that Fergus has gladly continued until he graduated" Dad said with a proud look on his face as he stared at photos of grandpa, himself and Fergus each holding the arch dragon cup.

"Don't worry dad I already planned on joining and beating those midtown dark spawns for another year" I said with a determined smirk which made dad clap my on the back and let out a fierce laugh.

"You hear that honey!, our boy is gonna be holding that cup in no time" Dad said with a large smile as he gladly ate a piece of bacon from the plate mom placed in front of us.

"That's nice but I hope our pup remembers that he better keep his grades up or no football for him, alright?" Mom said as she sat down and took a sip of coffee. Both me and dad was about to say something but mom just gave us a sharp look that instantly shut us.

"Pup you heard your mother" "I heard her loud and clear" Both me and dad said which made my mom form an smile as she ate a piece of buttered toast while at accidentally dropped a couple of pieces of bacon and sausages for Bax.

"Oh yeah before I forget Fergus dropped the car off so you can use it anytime you want" Dad said as I wolfed down the last remaining parts of my breakfast.

"Cool well I'm off" I said as patted Bax on his head and caught the keys dad threw at me before picking up my dark green medium size back pack and leaving my house.

I grinned as I unlocked our family car that is a dark red pick up truck while my phone rang as i sat behind the wheel.

"Yeah?" I asked as I threw my backpack in the passenger seat and started the truck.

_"Did you get it well did you!?" _A male voice asked me with barely contained excitement in his voice making me smirk as my long time friend Alistair was dying to hear the answer.

"Yeah man I got it and it feels good!" I said as I relaxed back in my seat while Alistair let out a yell of joy.

"What did I say aren't you glad I made you get your driving license" Alistair said with a proud tone in his voice.

"Sure now where are you?" I asked as I pulled away from the pavement and drove down the suburban street.

"I'm at the comic book store, I got some new ones to add to the collection" Alistair said in a happy tone making me chuckle as I quickly made my way over there. I stopped the truck and honked the horn twice getting the attention of Alistair who is wearing a red unbutton dress shirt, a simple black shirt, dark blue jeans and white trainers.

He also got a hair cut last time I saw him since he now has short spiky hair instead of it being down to his shoulders.

"Man it looks so cool!" Alistair exclaimed as he looked at the truck at every different angle.

"Yeah yeah it's a beauty get in or we are going to be late" I said as I threw my backpack on the floor as he hopped in before I pulled away from the comic book shop and took a right turn.

"So what did you get?" I asked as I glanced at the brown back filled with a few comic books.

"Oh you know just Hulk issue eleven, batman eternal issue 40, uncanny avengers volume five, Spiderman 2099 issue seven and Bucky Barnes the winter solider issue three" Alistair said with a smirk and I manged to get them cheap.

"You know that's only because that cashier finds you attractive" I said as I stopped at a red light while Alistair turn back slightly in the direction of the comic book shop.

"What and you are just telling me now!?" Alistair said as I simply shook my head.

"It's not my fault you can't pick up on those things and besides she already has a boyfriend" I said making Alistair stare at me in shock as the light turned green.

"She's already taken by who?" He asked making me shake my head again.

"I don't know the dude's name but he' does have a darkspawn jersey for starters and the fact she was hooking up with another random dude as we left is a safe bet that you should stay away from her" I said as Alistair let out a groan of annoyance.

"Man that sucks but why did you have to tell me all that in the first place, ruining my fun mood" He said making me slap him on his shoulder.

"Because you fall for any girl with a pretty face and amazing body so its my job to make sure that you don't get heartbroken since you being all depressed makes it hard for me to play your ps4 and eat your food" I said as Alistair gave me a strong punch in the arm nearly making me miss the turn.

"I'm glad you care about my love life so much you truly are a great friend" Alistair said with a huge amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"That's only because I can't bare to lose my only friend who is like a brother to me, a super rich brother who decides to use my truck instead of his dad's many cars while using his butler to drive us" I said with an equal amount of sarcasm in my voice making Alistair chuckle.

"But if I did use my dads many expensive cars we couldn't make any new friends once we reach school and besides Walter has taken the day off so you was the only person I could think of that can drive me around and pay in pizza and video games" Alistair said with a stupid grin on his face making it my turn to slug him in the arm.

"Uh huh and that's why our friendship is so strong" I said as I slowed down then stopped at another red light.

"So after ruining my chances at love how are you doing in that department?" Alistair asked me making me sigh.

"I don't know I'm kind of sick of it because of my mom" I said as Alistair simply nodded his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot she set you up a string of dates with her future clients, how did the latest attempt go?" Alistair asked making form a small smirk.

"Terrible she was stuck up, annoying and basically treated me like a servant basically like you expect with boobs" I said making Alistair stare at my in fake shock.

"You thought I was stuck up and annoying?" He asked as I quickly nodded my head as I went around the round about and took the second exit.

"Yeah though that was until you showed me your comic book collection and video games" I said as Alistair grinned.

"You forgot I brought you a large pizza with hot wings and drink so I'm much better than her" He said making me smile slightly "So what's her name?"

"I don't remember just know that I didn't have fun and stopped my mother from arranging any more dates" I said as I glanced at the large building coming into view which as a large DH on the clock tower.

"Which is good since now I can help you instead" Alistair said with a smile as I pulled into a open parking space and turned off the engine.

"Great I can't wait" I groaned as I picked up my backpack and got out.

"Cheer up its the first day so you got a lot of time to meet someone" Alistair said as he threw his arm around my neck making me grin and nod my head as we continued to chat and joke about things as we walked inside the school.

"Hey Marcus I need to drop these off I'll catch up with you later" Alistair said as he showed me his comic books and raced off down the hall leaving me to check out the notice board to see that all freshmen should report to the teacher's lounge to gain their schedules.

Leaving Alistair a text I made my way to the teacher's lounge. I was about to open the door but it opened up and something bumped into me making me stumble back as someone let out a cry of shock.

I glanced down at a slender young woman with short chin length dark red hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a dark orange hoodie, dark blue slim pants, black ankle length boots on the ground with a white and yellow backpack and broken camera next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there" I said as I held out my hand and helped her stand up before handing her stuff to her "Sorry about the camera"

"Don't worry it's my fault for not watching where I was going, to focused on this" The red haired woman said as she shook her clearly broken camera and sighed.

"I could fix that for you, I'm quite the handyman so it wouldn't be a problem" I said as she gained a look of shock.

"Really!? but I'm to blame so please don't trouble yourself" She said as I gave her a smile.

"It wouldn't be any trouble honestly and I can tell that the camera means a lot to you so it would be no trouble" I said as she gain a quick look of thought before she handed me her camera.

"Alright then when you are done you can return it here since that's where I'm mostly " She said as circled a place on the map.

"I think I passed that on the way here its where the school's newspaper is made right?" I asked making her smile.

"That's right where we do anything to report nothing but the truth to our loyal readers" She said which made me chuckle.

"Then I guess I better start reading to say thanks to your guys hard work" I said as the bell rang.

"I gotta go it was nice meeting you!" She said as she took off running and went up the stairs. I instantly slapped myself for not getting the cute red head's name put her camera in my backpack and entered the teacher's lounge.

I talked to a female teacher called Wynne who gave me Alistair's and my schedule. I smiled as we both had history together while I left and bumped into Alistair.

"So we got history huh we better hurry" He said as we ran down the hallway and down some stairs before racing into our class making the teacher scowl at us as he continued to introduce the lesson and himself who is named Loghain Mac Tir.

"Anything thing interesting happen while I was away?" Alistair asked as a piece of chalk hit his forehead while Mr Loghain glared at him.

"yeah I'll tell you after" I whispered before a piece of chalk hit my forehead and gaining a glare of my own making the two of us sit up straight as Loghain handed out textbooks and finally started the lesson while keeping his cold eyes on me and Alistair making us sigh and slump down in our seats.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you guys think of the first chapter?. Next chapter a flustered hawk makes her way to school.<em>**


End file.
